Getting Started
This section will help you get started playing Wizardry Online! 'Downloading and Installing the Game' This game is for Windows only, so the file you will download will be an executable. Save or Run the file. If you Save it, click Run once it has downloaded. The Wizardry Online LaunchPad will then install. You will need to enter in your Station Account username and password to patch the client. Once it's finished downloading, the Play button will turn green. Traducción Español Instalación y descarga del juego El juego solo funciona en OS Windows, entonces el archivo que descargas es un ejecutable. Guárdalo o ejecuta el archivo, después iniciado, este comenzara la descarga. El ejecutable de Wizardry Online LunchPad instalara los archivos. Es necesario tener una cuenta de Station (Click Aqui) con tu nombre de usuario y clave para ejecutar el parche. Una vez terminado de descargar el botón del juego (Play) se volverá de color verde. Traducción: Nakir 'Starting the Game' Coming from a new install that's fully patched, click the "Play" button on the LaunchPad. Otherwise, double click on the Wizardry Online icon that was placed on your desktop during the install. Then click the Play button. Once the game has loaded, there will be a few things that come up on the screen like some logos and a cinematic. You can keep pressing the "ESC" key on your keyboard to fast forward through them. Then you'll get to a screen that has a hallway, the Wizardry Online logo, and a Start/Exit button. Click the Start button to begin playing the game! Next, you will choose a World (server). Click the OK button to proceed. After this, you'll be asked to create a Soul. Where do we press start? 'Soul Creation' 'About Souls' Each account has one Soul that can then occupy up to five characters. The first three characters are free and the other two are purchasable with Station Cash. More information about Souls can be found here. 'Soul Name' Your Soul Name is the name for your account. It will function like a last name for a set of your characters, and they share that soul. The name can only be between 2 - 8 characters long. The Soul information, such as your progression of main story and commitment of crime (theft or PK (player kill)) will be transferred to all characters you make, even when you lose one via Permadeath. : ''*Culture Note: Wizardry Online was originally a Japanese game. In Japanese culture, a person's surname/last name comes before their first name. Thus if your name were John Smith, it would be Smith John in the game. So when you pick your soul name it will appear before your character's first name. This only applies to the Japanese version of the game. In the English version, your name would appear as John Smith.'' Click the Create Soul button. From here you will be asked to create a Soul Password. 'Creating a Soul Password' You must create a 4 - 8 digit numerical password to be associated with your Soul on your account. Make sure that it is something easy for you to remember but difficult for others to guess. It's an additional safeguard for your account. The number input is different than you may be used to seeing. It is scrambled. This is on purpose and will change each time you log in. In fact, it will ask you to confirm the password again. IT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT IF YOU LOSE THIS, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LOG INTO YOUR CHARACTERS. DO NOT LOSE THIS PASSWORD! When you have finished, click the OK button to continue on to the Character Select screen. 'Character Creation' At the Character Select screen, click on the (Create New) button. Do note that on free accounts, only three characters are allotted. More will be purchasable through various means later on. Once you've selected (Create New), click the OK button. 'Races' The next screen you will see is the Race Screen. There are a variety of different races to choose from including the Human, Elf, Dwarf (male only), Gnome (female only), and Porkul. Each race has unique starting stats, so some are better suited for certain classes than others. With the exception of the Dwarves/Gnomes, there are no stat differences between genders. There are different animations and animation speed between races and genders.While the dwarf hits vertically with an 2H weapon a human attacks with a vertical and a horizontal combo. Dwarfs and Porkuls attack faster with a dagger but slower with other weapons than other races. Select the combination that you wish for your character, including its race and gender. When you are finished, click the OK button. Each Race has Racial Abilities that can go into Custom Slots once a character has reached Clvl 30 and acquired the items necessary for them to be acquired. 'Human' *Humans are suitable for all classes. Of all the races, they are the most balanced. *Base Stats: HP: 60, MP: 20 *STR: 8, VIT: 7, DEX: 7, AGI: 6, INT: 8, PIE: 5, LUC: 8 'Elf' *Elves tend to orient towards magical classes due to their high intelligence and piety. On the other hand, their power and vitability are low, making them ill suited to the Fighter class. *Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 30 *STR: 6, VIT: 5, DEX: 8, AGI: 8, INT: 10, PIE: 8, LUC: 4 'Dwarf (Male-Only)' *Their durable bodies and impressive strength make Dwarves the ideal Fighters. In addition, their piety makes them suited to play Priest classes as well. *Base Stats: HP: 80, MP: 15 *STR: 9, VIT: 8, DEX: 8, AGI: 4, INT: 5, PIE: 9, LUC: 5 'Gnome (Female-Only)' *Bound in piety, Gnomes excel at the Priest class. However, their physical strength and vitality makes them equally suited to join the Fighter class as well. *Base Stats: HP: 70, MP: 25 *STR: 7, VIT: 7, DEX: 4, AGI: 7, INT: 6, PIE: 10, LUC: 6 'Porkul' *Fast and lucky, Porkuls are great at the Thief class. Due to their low ability scores it's often tough for them to be successful in other classes. *Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 20 *STR: 5, VIT: 6, DEX: 9, AGI: 12, INT: 7, PIE: 7, LUC: 15 'Bonus Points' A random amount of bonus points is rolled with each new character, or may be rerolled at class change. Any number inbetween 1-70 may be rolled, but getting anything above nine is rare. 'Alignments' You can pick between Lawful, Neutral, and Chaotic alignments. The alignment of your character changes the available Classes that you can choose from. 'Ability Scores' There are seven different ability scores (sometimes referred to as "stats") for all characters. These scores affect which Classes you can choose, since some Classes have specific score requirements. Fighters require a Strength (STR) of at least 8. Thieves require a Dexterity (DEX) score of at least 8. Priests need a Piety (PIE) score of at least 8. And Mages need an Intelligence (INT) score of at least 8. Classes There are 4 different types of classes. This include: Fighter, Priest, Thief and Mage. Mages and Priests have access to Ancient Magic (those spells you remember from the old Wizardries) at CLVL 30 and above. These spells take up Custom Slots, and not much is known about them since we can't play around with them at the moment. 'Fighter' Fighter characters are easy to play due to their high HP and excellent balance between attack and defense. By leveling up, Fighters can specialize in either attack or defense. 'Priest ' Priests specialize in healing and support magics (buffs, etc.) and unique combat debuffs, making them a must for long adventures. 'Thief ' Thieves take smarts and technique to use effectively. They are powerhouses able to speedily decide the fate of battle. 'Mage ' Their Magic Points (MP) and inability to wear heavy armor limit Mages on the battlefield. However, they are capable of the highest DPS in the game. Mages may also use status effects against their enemies, helping the class survive in solo play and making them a must-have party member. 'Interface' 'Inventory' More information about Inventory can be found on the Inventory page in this wiki! 'More Stats' 'Hit Points' HP (hit points) represents your life force. If you're damaged in battle or by traps, it reduces. When it reaches 0, you die and become a soul. You need to use recovery items like a Heal Potion, camp, a heal spell, or stay at an inn to recover lost HP. 'Magic Power' MP represents your Magic Power. It is necessary when using magic. Every time you cast a spell, the cost is subtracted from this pool. MP can be recovered by staying at an inn, drinking from a spring, or using a camp. 'OD' OD shows your ability to perform various actions. It gradually increases when your attacks hit, when you receive damage, or use certain abilities. It is necessary when using physical attacks skills, dashing, and leaping. The upper value is fixed at 200 and will not increase above that unless certain fighter abilities are in effect. The amount of OD recovered during attacks varies by the weapon used; spears recover 8 OD a strike, 2h swords recover 6/10 and 2h axes recover 7/10, for instance. 'Guard Point' A guard point (GP) value is set for your shield. When your guarding is successful, the damage will be reduced by the amount of guard points used. When defending, if the damage exceeds your GP total, then your GP drops to 0, and you will suffer a Guard Break. During a Guard Break, GP recovery is delayed, and you cannot guard yourself until enough GP has been recovered. 'Gaining Experience' Experience Points are gained through defeating enemies and completing Story Quests/Missions. Staying at an Inn in a town or using a 'Fountain of Healing' in a dungeon will allow you to level up your character once you have enough experience. Extra experience gained after reaching the experience cap of your current level will be used as gained experience for your next level once you have leveled up. When your character levels up, your basic status values will change and you will receive a set amount of skill points. 'Level Caps' Each Soul Rank has a Level Cap. You won't be able to receive any more experience points until you raise your Soul Rank. The level cap for the first Soul Rank is level 7. To remove the first level cap, you must reach Soul Rank 2. 'Death' Chant. Murmur. Pray. Invoke. Sometime in your adventure, you'll see these four words come up - when you're attempting to revive yourself. Death is a common occurence in Wizardry Online, and is the first ghastly step towards permanent death. However, it is avoidable if you know what to do. 'What happens when you die?' When you're dead, your soul wanders the spirit world. This is a phased world seperate from all living things. In this phase, you can run infinitely, and fall from any height without taking damage. Your objective is to locate a statue. Statues can be found around dungeons, and serve as checkpoints for the dead (Do note; you can only access the statue that you have lit prior.) Your goal is to run to the statue, and essentially roll for revival. 'Blue Flames' When you die, you will have 10 blue flames to mark your soul's health in the spirit world. There are walkers roaming around the spirit world, basically reapers, who can remove one of the flames off of you if you're caught. Each flame represents a 10% success rate for revival. If you're caught by a walker, your soul is sent back to where your body last was. If you feel running is too risky for you, there is an alternative: Instantly warping to a statue. To perform this, the player needs to stand over their corpse, in which a button allowing them to teleport appears on the user interface. Teleporting has a 25% durability loss penalty to all of your gear, and also prevents ressurection at the statue for 30 seconds - prime time for a PKer to loot your body? 'The Guardian Statue' Upon clicking the 'Guardian Statue' you will be presented with a new screen adorned with scales amongst other things. You have 2 chances at revival: If you fail the first revival attempt you will be turned to ash; upon failing a second attempt your character will die permanently (game over). Notes About Revival *Revival chance is based on percentage. At Soul Level 1 you will always have a 100% chance of reviving yourself; however as your Soul Level increases the revival percentage will decrease. *The probability of revival can be raised by offering items and/or gold to the statue. Up to 5 items can be offered, and dependent on what is offered the percentage will be raised accordingly. *If you have any good friends nearby, they can pick up your body or ashes, and take you to a statue or temple for revival - avoiding some of the risks on the way.